


Almost

by kristsune



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal working in union as Murder Husbands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing. My first attempt at anything resembling an actual story. Come visit me at kristsune.tumblr.com

It almost wasn’t even about the kill anymore.

Almost.

The hunt has become a defining factor of their relationship. They stalk their prey with wit and sophistication.  Having your prey over for dinner, before you have it for dinner, is just...oddly enjoyable. This is something Will never expected to feel or take pleasure out of. Being in a social setting, having conversations with company. Will generally only enjoys Hannibal’s company, but he does take a certain satisfaction from making their “guest” uncomfortable. There always needs to be two sides to the coin.  It’s one thing Will has always been good at, being discomforting. Can’t let them get too complacent.

It is always best to strike when the prey has no idea what is coming, when it’s just resting peacefully, like a stag in a clearing. To see the surprise on their face is always so fascinating to Will. Hasn’t it always been obvious what he was? The monster hidden in plain sight. When the hunt starts, Hannibal and Will work as if they are telepathic, everything can be conveyed with a look, or at most a nod, no words are needed. Will never gets tired of the beauty that is created when they destroy something together. Hannibal uses his superior physical strength to restrain their victim while Will carries out their melody. They create a symphony, written in blood.

It almost isn’t just about the kill.

Almost.

 

 


End file.
